Dans les bras d'un songe
by Gorgoth
Summary: Sur l'île de Koholint, Link fit la connaissance de la belle Marine, jeune fille mélancolique et joyeuse à la fois, qui l'aima et qu'il aima...


**Dans les bras d'un songe**

Les étincelles nocturnes se reflétaient sur les flots obscurs, dansant et jouant au rythme des vaguelettes qui venaient se perdre à ses pieds, laissant des empruntes toujours changeantes dans le sable fin et mouillé qui luisait sous les rayons pâles d'une lune argentée. Une douce brise, à la chaleur câline, faisait se balancer les longues feuilles des palmiers qui la surplombaient, dans un mouvement lent et régulier, donnant la sensation que les arbres voulaient bercer l'air de leurs grands bras végétaux aux ombres digitales. Cette nuit claire, qui semblait sortir du plus étrange et merveilleux des songes, offrait un écrin magnifique à la mélodie qui naissait de la bouche de la jeune chanteuse, perdue dans ses rêveries. S'imaginant, volant par dessus la mer, elle laissait vibrer sa voix sans retenue aucune.

Initialement envoyé par un père presque aussi dévoré d'inquiétude qu'il l'était lui-même, il était désormais guidé de manière irrésistible par la voix enchanteresse de celle qu'il recherchait depuis prêt d'une heure. Suivant ce sentier mélodieux, il arriva tout en haut du petit chemin sablonneux qui serpentait à travers la ceinture rocheuse étreignant la petite crique, où s'était réfugié la jeune fille à la chevelure cuivrée, coiffée d'une large et belle fleur rouge. Lorsqu'il la vit, il ne put que s'arrêter devant ce tableau vivant qui se découvrait à sa contemplation. Baignée de lumière et portée par le souffle léger d'un vent d'été, la belle Marine, assise sur un vieux tronc d'arbre déposé par la mer, entonnait la Ballade du Poisson Rêve. L'harmonieuse mélancolie de ce chant lui serra le cœur et lui piqua les yeux, lui qui avait combattus mille ennemis et vogué par delà le vaste océan, mais dont toutes les défenses rendirent les armes à l'entente de ce chant triste et onirique, pareil au cri émanant d'un oiseau prisonnier de sa cage.

Sans voir son visage délicat et rêveur, joyeux et triste à la fois, il la savait fixer l'horizon, comme cherchant à percevoir par la vue ce que son corps ne pouvait atteindre : un ailleurs. « J'aimerais être une mouette, et voyager par dessus les mers pour voir le monde moi-même » lui avait elle avoué le jour même, ses petits yeux azurs pleins d'envie et d'espoir fixant les siens avec le plus grand sérieux. Elle lui avait alors ouvert son cœur, à lui, un parfait étranger qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis une journée. Ses pensées, ses rêves, ses espérances, ses douces folies. Elle s'était livrée à nu pour celui qui incarnait toutes ses aspirations les plus profondément enfouies. Jamais personne ne s'était confié ainsi au sauveur d'Hyrule, qui en fut fort ému. Mais là, sous le ciel étoilé de la petit plage cachée de Koholint, son émotion s'était transformée en un véritable chamboulement. Le souffle court, la gorge serrée, il s'avança prudemment sur les derniers mètres de sable qui l'isolaient de la calanque, prenant mille et une précautions pour ne pas interrompre la mélopée la belle sirène.

Sans se douter d'avoir un auditoire autre que les quelques mouettes au plumage immaculé qui s'étaient regroupées autour d'elle, attirées par la douce musique de sa voix, Marine s'était laissée portée par sa propre ballade, et dandinait délicatement de la tête, pratiquement rythme que la brise influait à sa fine robe bleue en lin, comme luisante sous la lueur pâle de l'astre de la nuit. Il s'était à nouveau immobilisé, cette fois ci à quelques pas seulement de la jeune fille, subjugué par sa chanson. Et par autre chose aussi. Après quelques instants, il amorça un geste, et les mouettes s'envolèrent dans un chœur de hurlements aigus et de battements d'ailes. Surprise, Marine poussa un petit cri en se retournant et vit Link, vêtu de son éternelle tunique vert mais sans son bonnet du même ton, se tenant debout à quelques mètres. De ses grands yeux ciels, il la fixait avec un air étrange, où se mêlait gêne et admiration, et même affection. Oui. Tout cela se lisait dans le regard de celui qui avait jeté bas par la seule force de son courage le ténébreux Ganon. Aussitôt le jeune homme aux oreilles effilées reconnu, le visage de Marine s'illumina d'un beau sourire rieur qui illustrait toute sa gentillesse et toute sa pureté. Toute cette beauté intérieure qui transpirait sur son jeune corps par des traits et des courbes d'une séductrice féminité naissante. Mais de ces charmants attraits, Link n'en voyait ni ne devinait rien, dissimulés qu'ils étaient sous la robe un peu trop ample de l'adolescente. « Link ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ici ! Viens prêt de moi » l'invita la chanteuse à la voix si envoûtante. Incapable de dire un mot, le jeune hylien, après avoir esquissé un sourire timide, s'exécuta, et pris place à côté d'elle, sur le vieux tronc d'arbre encadré de cocotiers.

« Mon père n'aime pas que je sorte la nuit depuis que les monstres sont apparus. Mais quand tu es là, j'ai le sentiment que plus rien de mal ne peut m'arriver » dit elle à Link en le dévisageant franchement, tandis que lui faisait tout pour ne pas croiser directement son regard aux effets ravageurs. Plus elle insistait, approchant irrésistiblement son visage du sien, plus le jeune homme essayait de battre en retraite vers l'extrémité du tronc, qui malheureusement pour lui n'était pas bien éloignée. Voyant la gêne de son ami, l'adolescente cessa son petit jeu avec un rire cristallin. L'éclat de sa voix rappela au jeune homme le scintillement d'une pierre précieuse. Comme le diamant dont la pureté propre provoquait la convoitise des Hommes, Marine, jeune ingénue à l'esprit virginal, attisait des sentiments passionnels que Link ne maîtrisait pas. A chaque fois qu'elle venait à l'effleurer de l'air qu'elle déplaçait, le jeune homme aux cheveux blés sentait une puissante chaleur envahir son corps. Mais cette fournaise là n'avait rien d'agressif. Au contraire, elle était douce et agréable, enveloppant sa chair d'une sensuelle volupté. Sans s'en rendre compte, sous l'effet du charme de sa voix, Link se retrouva à contempler ouvertement la jeune fille qui lui parlait, sans plus le regarder, dans un monologue passionné et naïf à la fois. Cependant, contrairement à l'après-midi précédente, elle ne s'arrêta pas à l'évocation de ses rêves de terres lointaines et de liberté. Dévoilant un peu plus ses plus intimes espérances, ce fut à sa grande surprise qu'elle se tourna vers lui en déclamant avec une sensualité incroyable le mot « amour ».

Si Link était déjà atteint par la flamme naissante d'un amour comme seuls les jeunes gens peuvent en éprouver, ce ne fut qu'à l'entente de ce mot qu'il réalisa toute la beauté de Marine, sous les reflets d'argent de la lune. Elle n'avait certes pas les formes déjà prononcées de la princesse Zelda, ni la noblesse de ses traits et l'intensité de son regard envoutant, mais la jeune fille avait sa propre grâce. Ses deux yeux rieurs et francs. Son visage fin à la peau satinée. Ses cheveux flamboyants qui se déversaient sur ses frêles épaules. Sa voix plus pure que celle du rossignol et plus enivrante que la plus fort des alcools. Mais surtout, son cœur, étranger à toute arrogance, à toute malice, empli de bonté, d'espoir et... d'amour. Et il se rendit compte alors qu'il l'observait avec une tendre ivre ardeur, elle faisait de même, s'attardant sur son visage reflétant son état d'homme sans en avoir effacer toute enfance, sur ses yeux bleus nuit contrastant avec ses cheveux blés et qui reflétaient son âme aussi volontaire que perdue, sur ses bras déjà musculeux et robustes. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard tout aussi amoureusement inquisiteur de l'hylien, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « Link... exhausse ce rêve pour moi... » murmura Marine tout en approchant son visage de celui du jeune homme.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent un instant, avant de s'enjoindre dans un timide baiser – leur premier baiser – qui ne dura que le temps de se goûter mutuellement. « Link. Ressens-tu ce que je ressens ? » fit elle en prenant sa main droite et la la guidant jusqu'à son cœur qui cognait violemment dans sa poitrine. Comme ensorcelé par ce contact, le héros d'Hyrule ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête, obnubilé par cette inédite proximité de ses doigts avec ce corps de presque-femme. A travers le fin tissu, il pouvait sentir de part et d'autre de sa main la naissance des deux seins de Marine. Cette pensée obsédante qu'il essayait de chasser de son esprit ne le prépara pas au second assaut des lèvres de l'adolescente qui, une fois accolée à la bouche de cet amoureux venu d'ailleurs, osa rompre la chasteté de cet élan par une intrusion linguale électrisante tant pour Link que pour elle. Emportée par ces sensations nouvelles, le couple fit durer cette danse au parfum sucré pendant un petit moment, profitant de cette contiguïté pour s'enlacer tendrement, sans encore s'adonner à une exploration trop intime. Soudain, ils sentirent tous deux leur équilibre vaciller, et tombèrent ensemble à la renverse, sur le sable doux et fin.

Cette interruption déclencha leur hilarité, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, pratiquement têtes en bas, le temps de retrouver un peu de leur sérieux. Marine fut la première à se relever, et s'élança gaiement. « Link ! Viens ! » lui cria le jeune fille en se jetant dans les vagues avec des grands gestes maladroits. Riant, il se redressa et la poursuivit dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que la délicieuse chaleur marine ne les enserre jusqu'à la poitrine pour elle, et jusqu'aux côtes pour lui. Là, il s'embrassèrent de nouveau, s'étreignant de toutes leurs forces, deux jeunes amants sous le regard bienveillant de la lune et dans les bras de l'océan. Poussés par un désir grandissant, leurs mains se faisaient plus hardies, leurs caresses plus téméraires, leurs corps plus accolés, tandis qu'ils ne séparaient plus leurs lèvres que pour respirer. Exaspérée par l'écran que constituait leurs vêtements respectifs, Marine s'écarta et entreprit de retirer sa robe de lin, encourageant Link à faire de même. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus et hésitants, mais ne pouvant rien voir ou presque de l'autre, l'eau les dissimulant. Il se regardèrent un moment, n'osant plus se rapprocher, tout en étant en proie à une irrépressible envie de se retrouver. Cette fois, Marine ne dit rien, et se contenta d'élever les bras un peu hors de l'eau, comme une invitation muette. Link ne put s'empêcher de fixer des yeux le magnifique petit téton qui se dressa hors des flots, spectacle merveilleux qui retarda un peu sa réaction. Mais leur balais amoureux reprit bientôt, avec les sensations décuplées de ces corps qui se touchaient véritablement pour la première fois, les bras se serrant, les cuisses s'entrecroisant, les seins roulant entre les torses, les mains s'agrippant aux fesses, les bouches et les langues se mêlant dans un concert de gémissements de plus en plus impatients.

Marine sourit avec concupiscence lorsqu'elle sentit la virilité de son compagnon s'exprimer et venir s'appuyer contre sa hanche. En temps normal, Link aurait rougi qu'une fille se rende compte de ce genre de manifestation physique de son désir. Mais tout tabou était tombé dans cette valse rapprochée de préliminaires fougueux, où ces deux êtres n'aspiraient plus qu'à s'unir. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avait été portés par la marée montante, et flottaient désormais, en apesanteur dans l'onde tiède, tandis que les coup de reins lascifs et de plus en plus appuyés de la jeune fille encourageaient son amoureux à l'étreindre avec plus d'audace, et enfin faire d'elle une femme.

#####

Quelques cri lointains de mouettes la tirèrent de ses songes, tandis que le soleil dardait ses tous premiers rayons dans la brume matinale. Ils étaient étendus, seuls, dans leur plus simple appareil, sur la petite plage au vieux tronc renversé. Le sable fin leur collait à la peau, et des grains s'étaient introduits dans pratiquement la moindre anfractuosité. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, lui rappelant sa nudité. Marine se redressa un peu et tourna la tête. Son amant dormait encore à poings fermés, sa poitrine mue par un mouvement lent et régulier. Elle passa un bras en travers de sa poitrine pour se réchauffer un peu, et joua avec les boucles blondes de Link, profitant de cet instant pour dévorer des yeux avec une lenteur avide tous les recoins de son magnifique corps musculeux. Elle s'attarda plus longuement sur le membre de son partenaire avec une sourire faussement innocent. Puis, le froid la prenant trop vivement, elle cessa son observation érotique pour coller son corps à celui de l'hylien, qui frémit un peu à son contact. Il était chaud, presque brûlant en comparaison du sien, et elle se délecta de ce feu qui passait peu à peu en elle tout en l'enserrant. Il gémit un peu, se retourna vers elle et l'enlaça d'un bras puissant qui l'accola dans le creux protecteur de sa poitrine. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée, en sécurité. Tiendrait-il sa promesse ? L'emmènerait-il par delà l'océan, dans on lointain pays ? Son fol espoir ne lui avait jamais semblé si proche de se réaliser. Elle pensa alors à tous ces lieux, tous ces gens qu'elle verrait, à ces animaux et ces plantes inconnues qu'elle pourrait découvrir, à ces chants nouveaux qu'elle pourrait apprendre. Faire tout cela et plus encore, aux bras de Link, de son tendre Link, à qui elle s'était donnée corps et âme et qui avait accepté ce présent. Elle repensa à cette nuit inoubliable en rougissant, mais pas de gêne cette fois-ci. Le pourpre de ses joues reflétait le bonheur et le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé, et dont elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer. Finalement, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, qui plongèrent aussitôt dans ceux de Marine. La tendre rousse vibra de joie à l'entente des mots qu'il prononça, les premiers depuis leur union, qu'ils ignoraient encore être la première et la dernière.

« Je t'aime, Marine de Koholint. »

Ces mots, cet instant, Link se les remémora souvent en Hyrule, gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Souffrance trop forte pour son âme, il ne supporta plus jamais la vision d'une mouette sans verser des larmes de chagrin, ni ne put évoquer la mer sans que son cœur ne se serre, une image claire et nette du visage enfantin de Marine se dessinant devant ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il l'oublier, ce rêve éveillé emprunt de réalité, empli de moments chéris d'une vie n'ayant pourtant jamais vécu en dehors du monde de ses songes tortueux et de ceux du Poisson Rêve ?


End file.
